SummitClan/Cats
Gazer of Changing Seasons (Gazer) She is a tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and tail and calm green eyes. At first she was hesitant in training Arctic because of her parentage and has made her feelings clear that Arctic really has to prove herself to her. She criticizes Arctic most of the time which is shown to make Arctic try harder and be better. As more time passes, she warms up to Arctic and admires her determination. Mask of Arctic Spirit (Arctic) She is a mottled white she-cat with long soft fur, silver paws, a silver patch of fur covering her eyes that looks like a mask and bright aquamarine eyes. Her mentor was Gazer and she is mates with Rowan. She has three kits: Juniper, Ivy and Daisy. Rowan of Mountain Peeks (Rowan) He is a muscular ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He has a daughter, Cherry, with his former mate who died giving birth, Creek. He is very protective of Cherry and very loyal to his clan. He is best friends with Claw. He later becomes mates with Arctic. Stream with Stepping Stones (Stream) She is is a sleek, soft, slender, silver tabby she-cat with darker paws and bright blue eyes. Cave-Guard. She used to be the In-Command of the Tribe of Sharp Stones. Falcon that Shadows Mountains (Falcon) He is a muscular thick-furred light brown tabby tom with a nick in his ear and dark aquamarine eyes. Flash is Falcon's mentor. Falcon has a lot of respect for Flash, even though Flash tends to push him too hard and takes bigger risks than most cats. Heron of Faraway Skies (Heron) ''' He is a muscular dark thick-furred brown tabby tom with lighter under-belly and muzzle and icy blue eyes. '''Silver is Heron's mentor. Heron feels that Silver is too young, easy going and soft to be a cave-guard and even more his mentor. He often disagrees with her. Flash of Lightning at Night (Flash) He is a yellow-brown tom with amber eyes, very fast and impulsive. He over-trains Falcon and his carelessness is what lead to him having a nick in his ear. He is however a great cave-guard and one of the best trackers in SummitClan. He is very proud and rarely praises his second. Silver Moon that Shines at Night (Silver) She is a petite graceful silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes. Silver is sweet, kind, and loves to run, and is devoted to the Tribe of Moonlit Stars. She is a very skilled fighter with unique fighting moves that Heron thinks of as too complicated and not worth it. At first she thinks Heron acts the way he does because he's a second and still learning but soon begins to notice that he only acts that way around her and she assumes he doesn't like her. She then begins to treat him more coldly and teaches him basic instinct fighting moves. Heron becomes amazed once he sees Silver fight off an AuroraClan warrior and wants to learn but realizes that Silver's hurt about the way he had been ungratefully treating her and talking about her (saying she acts and looks more like a prey-hunter and that he's not learning anything the other seconds are). He eventually apologizes and comes to admire her very much that he falls in love with her. Juniper of Hidden Leaves (Juniper) She is a dark golden she-cat with ginger tabby lines and dark blue eyes. Prey-Hunter. She is very stubborn and adventurous she-cat. She hates being told what to do and will only truly listen to her sisters. She often gets into fights with Cherry because she bosses her around. Ivy Climbing on Fallen Trees (Ivy) She is a a pale ginger tabby she cat with lighter muzzle and belly with her father's green eyes. Cave-Guard. She is a very thoughtful and smart she-cat. She is the most mature between her sister and she is teh one Juniper comes to for advice. Daisy of Flower Patch (Daisy) She is a pale-golden she cat with creamy colored stripes and her mother's aquamarine eyes. Prey-Hunter. She is an easy going and very active she-cat. She will often just go along with what her sisters say without objection. Cherry that Colors Leafs (Cherry) She is a dark ginger tabby she-cat with the same green eyes as her father, Rowan. She lost her mother, Creek, who died while kitting. Her father later becomes mates with Arctic, who was an apprentice when Cherry was born. Cherry has mixed feelings about Arctic and finds it hard to befriend her. Creek filled with Moss (Creek) She is a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She was mates with Rowan, whom she had known since she was a kit, and they had a daughter, Cherry. She died during kitting.